1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk player such as for playing back the music from a disk like a compact disk, and more particularly to a magazine loaded disk player of the type that a magazine storing disks therein is accommodated in the same housing as accommodating a disk playback unit.
2. Related Prior Art
Recently, in place of tape players, there have been used disk players as audio equipment to play back the music from compact disks. Similarly, automotive audio equipment have been designed to be adapted for compact disks with more popularity. In a typical automotive compact disk player of the prior art, the player has formed in its front face a slit through which a disk is inserted and, when a disk is directly inserted through the slit, the disk is drawn inwardly and clamped by an inner clamping mechanism for playing back the music.
With the conventional player of the type directly inserting a compact disk through the slit, however, other disks not being played back are frequently left bare in automobiles. In such cases, if the temperature in automobiles is so raised in the summer season, there arise the problem that disks may deform, or the exposed recording surface may be damaged.
There is also known the so-called disk changer which handles a magazine storing a plurality of compact disks. The disk changer is designed to select desired one of many disks, say six or eight, for playing back the music therefrom. Since this results in the increased size of outer configuration, the disk changer cannot be installed inside a passenger room and hence have been employed by being installed in a trunk room or the like. Accordingly, each time the disk magazine is loaded into the changer, a user must open the trunk room, which makes handling of the magazine quite troublesome. Further, the conventional disk changer is expensive and requires both a disk select unit installed in the trunk room or the like and a control unit disposed inside the passenger room, leading to a complicated system and a large amount of labor and time necessary for installation onto the automobile.
If a disk changer can be installed on a dashboard of the automobile like a conventional car stereo, the magazine could be easily loaded and replaced without the need of installing it in the trunk room or the like. However, because the installation space for audio equipment mounted in the automotive dashboard is limited to the size of so-called 1 DIN (180.times.50.times.170 mm), it has been thought infeasible to accommodate both the magazine storing disks therein and the disk playback unit in such a standard installation space.